Naruto: Rebirth of the Elements
by Omega-Supreme
Summary: For over a millenia the earth hasn't had an Avatar alive. Now in the Village of Konoha is one born. Naruto/Avatar x-over T for Language in later chapters
1. Prologue

Naruto Rebirth of the Elements

Hey, Omega here. Sorry to all who wait for the new chapter in my other story, but I have some kind of writers block and came up with this. I hope you like it.

* * *

Prologue: The Story of a Spirit

_Do you know the story of the Avatar? Well, sit down and listen to me. For I have a story that has been forgotten about humans that controlled the elements with their pure will. These humans were called Benders. But I think we should start with the elements itself._

_Water, Earth, Fire, Air. These are the four elements. They can exist only together. For you see, Fire and Water hold a balance, as do earth and air. But lets start with the Elements._

_Water. Water can give and take live equally. It can be used to heal or to harm a person. In the old days there were two water tribes, one at the north and one at the south pole. Only the offspring from these could bend the water, gotten this ability by the moon spirit._

_Earth. Earth is durable, able to protect or crush someone. The mighty element is often used to build walls. Back then the biggest continent has been the home of the Earth Kingdom. The people learned their ability to bend it from the badgermoles._

_Fire. Fire is alive, it breathes and grows, but even something as destroying as this can be used to safe your loved ones. The dragons were the first Firebenders and teached it to the humans worthy of it._

_Air. Air is free and moves without restriction. The monks of the Air Nomads learned it originally from the Flying Bison. Once, in the first great war, only one Airbender survived the initial attack._

_The four elements and their benders lived together, while the most powerful human was between them, the Avatar. The Avatar is the only one who can bend ALL the elements. He also acts as a medium between this world and my home, the spirit world._

_The Avatar cycle, also that every incarnation of the Avatar has other bender heritage, is there to prevent that no Nation was stronger than the other. But as the next Airbender-Avatar should be born, the cycle was stopped. No one knew why that happened, but without the Avatar the world forgot about bending._

_Today the only thing left of bending are elemental attacks called 'Jutsus' . But one day, an October 10__th__ to be precise, I sensed that the next Avatar was born. I was on my way there to look after him, but I was under the control of an Nemesis called Uchiha Madara. I attacked the village where the Avatar was born, but in the end I was sealed into him. Who I am, you ask?_

_I am the Kyuubi no Yoko. I'm the second most powerful being that lives, the most powerful being the new Avatar. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. And I will teach him about his heritage._

_Be prepared world. The Avatar is back._

* * *

I now, it's pretty short, but this is just the prologue.

Well, Omega out.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto Rebirth of the Elements

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar. If I would, I could buy my own country known as "Kongaton", but I don't.

"Normal speeches"

_Flashbacks_

Kyuubi speeches.

* * *

Chapter One: The Legend continues

It was a normal day in Konoha. The birds sing, the cats meow, and a old man speaks to an 10 year old boy with whisker marks on his cheeks. The boy was here, because he emptied a bucket of paint over his teacher for the third time this week.

The little boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, also called the most unexpectable boy in the whole village. The old man was actually the Hokage, the leader of Konoha, and also known as the "Professor", for mastering a whole bunch of Jutsus and being able to think out a plan in one minute.

Naruto was by far not a normal boy, in fact he was a Jinchuuriki, a demon container, and hold the Kyuubi, the strongest of all bijou, in him without even knowing that.

"So, tell me Naruto. What was it today? Didn't you want to take the written test, or was it because you thought he would look funny in pink?" asked the old man sternly, although he couldn't help but smile.

"A bit of both, but more the first. Even though he does look funny. Hehe." laughed Naruto embarrassed. The truth is, he did it because the teacher didn't like him. But, to his luck he would have a new teacher next year. And it would be Iruka-san. He met him while trying to sneak out of class, and he was the only teacher who didn't treated him bad.

After his talk with the old man, Naruto went back to the academy. In the classroom was Iruka as the substitution teacher and told the class about the geography of the elemental countries. Just in the moment Iruka turned his back to the class, Naruto sneaked inside. And just before he sat down Iruka blow his stealth. "Naruto, sit down. You're late."

"He he, sorry but Old-man Hokage wanted to talk about something. Just go on." excused Naruto himself.

"Alright, now as I said. Konohagakure is surrounded by the name-giving forest, but a little to the south you will find the so called "Island of the Avatar", it's not known why it's called like this but it's very important to the history of the Elemental Countries. Well, that was the last lesson. Have fun." And with this the classroom emptied faster than the Yondaime moved with help of the Hiraishin. "Figures. The second they hear the bell, they are faster than the light. Well, they are my future class."

(Meanwhile, in a dark and rundown cage)

"_Soon he will be ready for his first training. He will become worthy of the title Avatar__" _thought the enormous being behind the bars. He knew this day would come, and tonight he will show himself to his container.

(few hours later, in Naruto's dream)

"Mm, that feels really good, Sakura-Chan." came the voice of Naruto. "A little to the left, ahh. Thanks, nothing's better than a little massage after training."

"Psht, kit come here." The second Naruto heard this, he found himself in a big sewer. "Don't waste our time, I want to talk to you. So, could you PLEASE just follow the voice. Arigatou"

Naruto followed the voice 'till he was in front of a BIG gate, hold by a simple piece of paper where SEAL was written. Behind the bars he saw two big, glowing, RED eyes. "Who are you?"

"Ah, my container. Good to meet you from face to face. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, guardian of the spirit world and defender of the immortal soul of the Avatar." the voice with prides.

"But, you were killed by the Yondaime, how are you here?" asked the confused Naruto. You don't learn that you contain the most dangerous being on earth in you every day, after all.

"The Yondaime sealed me into the only thing that could hold me, a infant that was just born. In other words you are the container of the mightiest of the bijou."

Naruto did the only thing logical in such a situation. *thumb* He fainted.

"Just. Great. I scare the boy almost to death. Stupid Fox." he said while banging his head against the bars.

From the loud sound that was created from this Naruto awakened again and wanted to start his never ending questions, when Kyuubi cut him off. "Good you're awake. Then I should tell you why I brought you here. And no questions about why you were chosen that day. Be thankful 'cause now I can teach you."

"WAIT A SECOND!! You want to teach me something? Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't want to see such a rare gift get lost. You have potential to become something called a Bender. A Airbender to be exact. Also, I didn't want to attack, but someone hypnotized me and commanded me to attack."

"What is a Airbender? Or a Bender at all? I never heard of it in the Academy."

"Long before the Shinobi were here, there were five types of humans. Airbender, Firebender, Waterbender, Earthbender and normal humans. A Bender is able to manipulate the Element in his name by will. So Airbender 'bend' the air around him. If you want to then come back here tomorrow night. Then I will tell you more."

"Hai Kyuubi. 'Til tomorrow then." And with that Naruto vanished from his mindscape and woke up.

"I hope you want to, young Avatar" and Kyuubi lied down to sleep until the night.

(Naruto's apartment, evening)

"Alright now or never. I will do it, it would be cool to control the air." And with this Naruto fell asleep.

(The 'Sewer', Naruto's mind)

"Kyuubi? Are you here? HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!?!"

"DON'T SCREAM LIKE THAT!!! I HAVE VERY SENSITIVE EARS!!!" yelled the great Kitsune.

"Sorry, but I decided. I want to learn from you. Kyuubi-sensei, please teach me." asked Naruto while bowing in front of the big Fox.

"I will teach you, but first you will have to change your mindscape. I can't teach you here."

"How do I do that?" asked the happy Uzumaki.

"Easy. You just have to concentrate. Change it into a large meadow with a pond there."

Naruto imagined the place and *bop* he created the place. It looked like paradise, and in Kyuubi's place stood a red-haired man with a white tunica, nine tails behind him and a necklace with SEAL written on it. "Like this Sensei?"

"Good work Naruto. Now come here I will tell you more. You aren't just a normal Airbender. You are the Avatar, able to bend all four elements and the medium between the spirit world and the normal world."

Naruto looked like a fish, but collected himself. "So, why is this so important?"

"You will have to keep balance on the world. You have to battle a great enemy. His name is Uchiha Madara. He wants to capture the Guardians and use them to rule the world. I will teach you to bend the four elements. Do you accept this?" asked Kyuubi to the ten year old.

"Yes, I mean. I always wanted to protect Konoha and my precious people. This way it will be much easier. I accept your tutelage, Kyuubi-sensei."

"We will train here every night. So you can learn how to bend the Elements in the real world."

* * *

Phew. It's been long, but here it is. Have fun with this.

Read & Review, please.

Well, Omega out.


	3. Chapter 2

_Naruto Rebirth of the Elements_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar. _

_Oh, and to the guest with the name Gaby: This is my story. He's not going to be all powerful that quickly, but he will be faster than you said. There are more things in the world than just bending. Also, this won't be a NaruHina Story. Arigatou._

"_Normal speeches"_

_Flashbacks_

"Kyuubi speeches"

* * *

Chapter Two: Begin of the Adventure

Naruto woke up and stretched a little bit. The second he saw the time on his clock he began to panic. "WHAAAATTT?!?!?!?!?!?! I'M LATE!!!!!!!" And with that he ran out the door and even overhauled the famous Maito Gai on his morning routine.

"Shit, only one minute left. Gotta RUN!" thought the blonde and put everything he got into his run. Meanwhile Iruka, who took the class for the rest of the year to learn more about his future students, checked the attendance list. "Nara Shikamaru? Here. Uchiha Sasuke? Here. Uzumaki Naruto? No…"

Suddenly the door opened and a panting Naruto stood there, asked "Am I late?" and fell on his face. At this the whole classroom sweat dropped.

Half an hour later Naruto sat at the back with Shikamaru and tried to start a conservation. "Pssh, Shika, you want to now something cool?" At this the lazy genius looked at him.

"Knowing you, it's something troublesome and loud." answered Shikamaru.

"Actually, it's your kind of game. It's a strategy game called Pai-Sho, a good game in which you need patience and a clear mind. I learned to play it to lose my impatience and collect my mind. So, you're up for a game in the lunch break?"

"Why not? Maybe it's actually fun."

(two hours later, still the academy classroom)

During lunch break the two began a sample game, so that Shikamaru could learn the rules. Now the whole class looked at them while they played the fourth game. The truth was, that the break was over and Iruka looked what they were doing. "Gotta admit, Shika. You really are a genius. Just the fourth game and you beat me already. Good job." With that Naruto shook Shika's hand and put the board under their table.

(That Night, Naruto's Mindscape)

"Good, you are here, then let's start with your first lesson. Air is the Element of freedom, so you have more creative ways to attack. The basic idea is that you win without striking the opponent. You move behind him and try to evade until he has run out of breath. But there's still the possibility to attack with gusts of air." while Kyuubi explained this Naruto sat on the meadow and listened to him.

"So, what will my first lesson be about? Air blasts? A wind shield?"

"No, before I teach you more than the basic stuff, you will have to get something first." stated the kitsune.

Naruto was confused by this. "What would that be? A weapon?"

"More or less, you will have to purchase a glider, a basic weapon for airbenders." as he said that a long staff appeared in his hand and with a little swing two wings shot out of it. "With these the airbender were able to fly through the sky and also to direct the wind better."

"And where should I get one? I mean, not every shop has one."

"Go to the shop you ran by today. I think it's called "Shinobi's Weapons and Artifacts". there you should find one. And when not, ask him to build it. And now try to feel the air around you, can you hear the soft breeze and the rustling leaves?"

"Yeah, I can hear it." "Then concentrate on that. Try to feel how the wind flies, and breath in the strength of it."

(Next afternoon, SWA [Shinobi's Weapons and Artifacts])

Naruto walked into the shop and saw a familiar girl with hair buns.

The girl saw him and immediately went to him "Hello, welcome to SWA. I'm Tenten. Do you need something?"

"Actually, yes. Do you have any antique staffs with wings?" At this question Tenten went wide-eyed. No one knew of them. Not even the Hokage, so how did he knew about them.

"W-well, follow me. Dad! There's someone here for the "Wing-Staffs". Just wait here." and with that Tenten left the room and a man entered the room.

"So, I guess you're here for one of the antique staffs. Tell me why." asked the intimidating guy.

"It's for my training actually. My sensei want that I get one, before he teaches me more." answered the ten year old.

"How about a little game. You and me, a little game of your choice, and the winner gets the staff. Ok?" challenged the man.

"Alright. Do you know how to play Pai-Sho?" smirked Naruto. But the answer of the owner surprised him. "You're on!"

Long story short, Naruto won the Staff, and got a "White Lotus"-piece from the man.

(one and a half years later, Konoha Academy)

It's only two months 'til the Genin-Exams, and the now twelve year old Naruto just finished his lessons in airbending yesterday. The Kyuubi said everything else he will learn through experience. Also today would he begin with his waterbending training. He also tried out his glider in the night and was a natural with it.

Right now we see Naruto and Shikamaru in a very interesting Pai-Sho match. The count right now is: 150 wins for Shikamaru and 170 wins for Naruto. And just as Shikamaru thought he won, did Naruto his best turn. And won the game by just one point. Everything that Shikamaru said was just "Troublesome."

And in just this moment Iruka entered the room and decided that everyone in the classroom tried the Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto grimaced at this, he could bend the Air to his bidding, but he couldn't get a E-Rank Jutsu down.

"Now, all of you get down here and we try the Bunshin no Jutsu, alright? Ok. First, Aburame Shino." And this continued until it was Naruto's turn. "Alright Naruto, Do it."

"Her goes, **Bunshin no Jutsu**" and a sick looking copy of Naruto lay next to him on the ground.

"Your clone looks like it would die. You're a loser, Uzumaki." smirked non other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Just you wait Sasuke. I will become Hokage, and no one will stop me!" yelled Naruto.

(Last time jump before the Canon events/After Naruto stole the scroll)

We see Naruto with the a scroll on his back and a water skin on his belt. He just touched the ground and opened the scroll to learn the first Jutsu.

"Let's see, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Needs more Chakra, so less control is needed. Let's try that." Naruto said before trying to do it. An hour later Naruto sat there and out of Nowhere Iruka appeared.

"Naruto, what are you doing here with the scroll? Why did you steal it?"

"Mizuki-sensei told that if I get the scroll and learn one Jutsu from it, I would get promoted to Genin."

(After Iruka tricked Mizuki/Naruto arrives)

"Lay one finger on him, and your DEAD!! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!**" With this hundred Narutos appeared and beat up Mizuki.

"Naruto, close your eyes" demanded Iruka, and Naruto did so. He felt something on his Forehead. "Alright open them. Congratulation, you're a Genin."

* * *

Thanks to all loyal readers.

Sorry about all the Jumps, but I think all of you want some cool Bending vs. Jutsu battles, so this is it. I will show some scenes from the Training in flashbacks. But not now.

Read & Review, please.

Well, Omega out.

P.S. should someone other than Naruto get Bending powers. And which. (Sakura is decided already)


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto Rebirth of the Elements

IT LIFE'S!!!!  
OH YEAH! GUESS WHO'S BACK! I traveled far and wide to find more inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar. If I would, I would be almost as rich as god. Almost.  
This won't be a NaruHina Story. Arigatou.

"Normal speeches"  
_Flashbacks  
_Kyuubi speeches.

* * *

Chapter Three: The last obstacle

Naruto stood up groggily, the night before becoming a genin still fresh in his memory. The blonde had to smile at this, he had beaten a traitor of the leaf.

The Kyuubi gave Naruto another lesson last night. Naruto understands the basics of waterbending, but he can't do it in the real world. He feels the water and can move it minimal, but without a human teacher, he will never be able to bend the water even close to what he has to.

The day after beating the shit out of Mizuki, he had to get his photo for his ninjalicense done, when he met Konohamaru.

(Flashback, yesterday)

_After that little boy had been punched by Naruto, our said hero leaves the office of the Hokage to train a little more, when he saw that little kid again._

_(Insert "Naruto teaches Kono"-sequence here)_

_After the training, Naruto took Kono to fly around for a bit. While doing so he remembered the first time he tried to fly._

_(Flashback within Flashback)_

"_Alright! What did Kyuubi-Sensei say again? Open the Glider and then jump high into the air. When that is done, use airbending to keep yourself in the air."  
With that Naruto jumped and used his skills to fly, what worked as subtle as an elephant in a glass house. The Airnomad-wannabe flew into each tree at least twice._

_(End Flashback within Flashback)_

_Naruto had to chuckle at that, and was about to land when that strange jonin arrived._

_(End Flashback)_

So Naruto changed into his clothes and took time to adjust his new forehead protector, before he left in direction of the academy. He has to meet his team, right?

While walking through the town, he remembers many events, like the strange lady that threw cats at him, and everybody in a 50 yards radius to her house, she was known as the cat-lady. Naruto managed to befriend her after 3 years and 12000 thrown cats.

She's a former Shinobi, while she normally wears a leaf green dress with a purple sash, and masks her face, which has a red rectangle on each cheek, with a scarf. Her name's Rin, and she's something like his secret friend.

Naruto shook his head and finally arrived at the academy. The second he entered he was run over by the two top Kunoichi, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. "OH, SASUKE-KUN!" and Fangirls.

Naruto managed to scrap himself off the floor and sat in his usual place "Shika, Kiba how's going?"

"Troublesome" nothing new here. "Awesome!" nothing new here either.

Just in that second Iruka entered the class in the front. "Okay, now listen closely. I SAID SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

It was… silent. It was so silent, you could have heard a pin needle falling in the school ground (yeah, the whole school heard him. The other teachers waited for this moment so they could start their teaching). "Okay, now that you're all listening, I'll tell you which teams you will be in. Team 1…." Iruka told everyone the teams, okay, we cut in… now! "Team 7. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Team 8. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Team 9. *mumble, mumble*. Team 10. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. So, now wait here for your Sensei's to arrive." And with that Iruka left.

(Scene change, top of the academy)

"Your move, Shika." It's a typical lunch break, with Shika and Naruto playing a match of Pai-sho.

"Don't haste me. So, what do you think about the teams? "

"You got the Jackpot Shika, in a team vs. team battle, you would win, since the three of you trained together to build a team."

"Troublesome, you win. Let's get back to the classroom, I could need a little bit sleep." With this the shadow manipulator went back to their class, followed by Naruto.

(2 and a half hours after the break is over)

Naruto meditated, in the room was only his team left. 5 minutes after the end of the break, Team 8's Sensei got her team. 10 minutes later a guy named Asuma got team 10. Now only Team 7 was left.

While Naruto meditated, his team mates, were both seething. How could their Sensei let them wait?

Then in a magical effect the room door opens, and Naruto saw, a guy looking like a scarecrow.

"So, you're Team 7? On the first look" everyone inched closer "I don't like you." finished the man while smiling.

(short time later, top of the building)

"How about you introduce yourself. You know, name, your likes, dislikes."

"Sensei why don't you start?" asked Sakura, the pink headed one.

(skip intros, Naruto's turn)

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are Ramen and meditating. My dislikes include the 3 minutes it takes to make Ramen, getting interrupted while meditating and hate. Hobbies are training, meditating and reading about the time before the elemental countries."

'Strange kid, I like him' thought Kakashi "Okay, tomorrow morning you will have…."

(you know this part. Let's jump to the next morning, [insert Time Warp] were right at the start of the BELL TEST!)

"You have until noon to get the bells, the one getting no bells is send back to the academy. Ready? Go!"

Naruto took his staff and jumped back into a ready stance. (Aang's standard position)

While eyeing his opponent, he began to think. How could he have a chance against a jonin? Okay, he's the Avatar. But what about the others? He first needs to know about the power of said jonin.

Naruto jumped into the bushes and followed Kakashi, and how he beat Sasuke and Sakura. 'Okay, he's strong. But I need to know how strong.' With that Naruto jumped in front of the Silver head.

(Music choice: Agni Kai [gotta love that song])

Naruto starts by creating twenty Kage Bunshins, which engage Kakashi in close combat. Meanwhile Naruto start to gather some Air and pushes against Kakashi.

Completely surprised by the attack he managed to evade in the last second. Kakashi countered by moving behind Naruto trying the **Thousand years of Pain**, a Taijutsu technique to humiliate your students.

The young Airbender was shot into the air, where he 'poofs' out of existence. Naruto used the **Kawamiri no Jutsu** (Replacement) to replace himself with a clone.

"That was mentally scarring. Okay, let's go search my team."

While Kakashi was searching for Naruto, said Avatar was searching for his team. Both of his team mates, who just recovered from their previous defeat, looked as he arrived.

"Okay, he's a seasoned Jonin fighting 3 academy absolvents. We could attack hundred times individually and fail," at this Sasuke and Sakura looked down in rage/shame "or we attack once together and get the bells. Okay?" at this both nodded and they formed a plan on the spot.

(5 minutes later)

Kakashi abandoned the search for his student and just waited patiently in the middle of the field reading his "Icha Icha Paradise", when Sasuke jumped out of the bushes in a full sprint to Kakashi. The second he tried to counter Sasuke's attack, he was grabbed by two arms besides him.

While all of this happened Sakura managed to take the bells. The surprised Kakashi shrugged the clones off and kicked Sasuke in the face. But the second he tried to take the bells back a large gust of wind hit him in the side, blowing him into the river.

Then out of nowhere came the ringing sound of the clock.

(First time I read/write that the original Team 7 got the bells, AND beat Kakashi/work as a team. No, Super Naruto fics don't count.)

The team began to celebrate. Sakura jumped up and down, Sasuke smirked and Naruto danced a little bit. Then all three looked at the approaching Kakashi, who had a smile on his face.(You know the "eye-smile")

"Good job you three, you are the first to get the meaning of the test and take the bells. Beginning by tomorrow we are the official Team 7!"

* * *

End Prologue (NOW THE STORY REALLY STARTS)

Thanks to all loyal readers.  
About the jumping, we all know these parts. Thousands of writers, wrote it down thousands of times. So I don't want to torture you.  
And about Sasuke, he's not a full ass yet. It's integrated into my Story how his superiority complex expands into fanatism (and even further).

Read & Review, please.  
Well, Omega out.

P.S. should someone other than Naruto get Bending powers? And which?  
(Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Haku, Yugito, Jiraiya and Madara are decided already)  
Also Naruto will get human teachers, all three are decided already.


End file.
